Just a couple of months
by jareid90
Summary: Riley is moving in with Farkle, and zay. Farkle thinks it can't be that hard to live with the girl hes secretly in love with. (I suck at summaries lol)
1. I'm blaming you

**_This an AU where they are all grown up 20/21. Maya, and Riley currently live together. Farkle, and Zay live together. Lucas, and Smackle are both away for school (I will thrown in a little somehow...I hope. ^.^) We are still in New York, and Farkle has been in love with Riley for awhile now, Or should I known he's loved her for awhile._**

Riley was groggily eating a bowl of cereal in the small loft she shared with Maya. She had stayed up later then intended after Maya, and her celebrated Maya finding out a week ago she got an internship with an art museum over the summer. The end of Riley's hair was still sticky from them doing midnight karaoke sundaes. The only thing that was upsetting about it was that Maya would be going to England all summer, and without Maya there was no way Riley could pay the rent on her own. She begrudgingly took the offer from her parents to use her old room until Maya got back. Not that she didn't love her parents, but she enjoyed having her little own separate life. Maya had already left this morning, and now Riley had to move out by the end of the week. Deciding she really needed coffee she grabbed a quick shower then headed to Topanga's.

(Not to long later at Topanga's)

Sitting on the couch while drinking her coffee Riley felt someone sit next to her. She glanced over seeing it was Zay.

"Hey Zay." She didn't mean it to sound the way it did, but she was still a little down about having to move in with her parents.

"Well aren't we happy this morning."

Ripping off a piece of her muffin she gave it Zay while mustering a sort of smile. "I know...It's just already been a long morning. Maya left me, I have move back in my parent's tomorrow, and I barely got any sleep after I stay up with Maya for our last night. I really really don't want to move back in with my parent's. Am I a bad person Zay?"

Taking the muffin while laughing a bit "If you are a bad person then I need to be exorcised, because I am no saint."

"You know what I mean Zay. They raised me, and I should be grateful they are willing to let me move back in. I mean I am, but I enjoy them not being able to manage me. You are so lucky that you get to keep living with Farkle." She sighed softly then took another sip of her coffee.

It took Zay less then a second to have his own idea. Living with Farkle he had caught on quickly what Farkle's true feelings were for Riley. He just acted as if he didn't know, but this was too good of an opportunity. It felt as it was fate that had dropped this in to his lap, and he had to jump at it.

"Maybe you can live with me, and Farkle instead. We have the extra room above our garage that no one uses, because it freaks Farkle's out to let a stranger live in it. I would love to have someone to watch Romances with who won't ruin them all for me. We both already love you so that's a plus, and If you ever get lonely maybe Farkle can lay in your bed with you." He threw that last sentence in casually with a smirk.

With a huge grin Riley perked up instantly staring at Zay. All the amazing thoughts of how it would be to live with them. "That would be amazing if I could live with you guys! Farkle could lay in my bed just how we used to do sleepovers! You can join too, and we can both take down farkle so he won't ruin the romances."

Blinking that Riley didn't get it he tried not to laugh as he added another thought "I'm sure you could take down Farkle without my help. I really meant it though you should move in with us. I am one hundred percent sure Farkle won't mind."

At that exact second Farkle had walked in as he stared at them both. "I won't mind what?"

Sliding off the couch Riley ran at Farkle jumping in to arms knowing he would catch her. Her head was in his neck as she spoke "Zay said I could move in with you guys!"

Instinctively Farkle wrapped his arms around Riley catching her, but her words made him freeze up as he locked eyes with Zay glaring even though he kept his voice normal "Oh did he now?" With an innocent smile Zay shrugged at him.

Pulling her head from his neck she stared at him putting her best pout face on "Only if you say it''s okay Farkley?"

Staring at Riley he knew she was his weakness, and the way her beautiful brown eyes were on his full of hope did not help him. It wasn't fair that she had this hold over him, but he had stayed her platonic best friend for more then half of his life so how hard could it be to live with her "Of course it's okay Riley. I would love for you to move in." He pushed through his nerves to give her a smile.

"Yay! Thank you Farkle! You are the best." She couldn't help, but hug him again burying her head in his neck. She didn't understand how she got so lucky to have a guy like Farkle in her life.

Squeezing Riley as she put her head back down giving him a view of Zay. He just kept glaring at him deciding then, and there if this went bad he was going to blame him. Though he was genius, and it couldn't really make things that much different right?


	2. Moving In

**Author's note- It's move in day :D**

Zay is sitting on the couch Watching Farkle rush around their house cleaning madly "I am sure Riley won't notice if there is dirt on the underside of the counter."

"I just don't want us to look like slobs." He stated as he stood up staring to wipe down the kitchen tops.

Pushing himself off the couch Zay started to walk around while eating out a bag of chip. He was purposely dropping pieces of chip as he walked "You are putting a lot of effort in for as you keep putting it" Zay did quotes with his one free hand "Just Riley."

With an Audible grunt Farkle threw the rag in the sink then started to rearrange a few things around the house "I would clean up if anyone came over."

"You would not! You didn't even clean up when your dad stopped by last week. He even suggested we clean up, and you said no since you liked things the way we had them." Zay was having way to much fun with this, and Riley hadn't even moved in yet.

Making his way over to Zay. "Yes, but that's my dad, and this is.." He grabs the chip bag from Zay rolling it up. "Just be quiet, and Stop making messes!"

Feigning annoyance Zay stood up crossing his arms "Sheesh Okay Mom. I'll just go to my room." He walked away to his room with a smile on his face.

Farkle rolled his eyes while placing the bag of chips down when a knock came from the door. He already knew it was Riley as he opened giving her a soft smile "Hey Riley. Your boxes were delivered earlier I put them all in your room for you." For some reason his heart was already racing as Riley strolled by her eyes wandering around thei...r home. That thought made him swallow lightly as he watched her.

"I think it might be a little to clean in here." She had never seen there place so clean before, and she wondered why it was so clean now. When she was about to ask when he heard zay laugh from down the hallway. "What's so funny?" She twirled around staring at Farkle.

Hurriedly putting a smile on his face he shook his head "Ignore him...He's grounded." A real smile came to his face when Riley let out a giggle at his answer. He couldn't figure out why he felt so nervous. It hit him that he would probably get to hear that giggle a lot more which made his heart start racing again. Though this time he knew why that giggle was still his favorite sound in the world. He didn't realize he had blanked out until Riley called out.

"Farkle? You okay?" Riley's voice pulled him out of his head as he quickly turned a bit trying to hide his blush. "Yep. Let me show you your room." He really needs to get a hold of himself he still had many days to go. He started to talk while leading the way trying not to think "so you see you just go up these stairs, and it leads right in to here." He pushes open the door revealing the room that had newly painted Purple walls.

A gasp came out as Riley saw the room was purple. It was so pretty, and not something she was expecting. "when did you do this?" It still smelt a little like paint in the room so it had to be pretty recent she thought.

"I just wanted you to feel at home, and since you have to share a bathroom with me I figured this might make up for it a little." He shuffled nervously while he kept his head down a little. "I hope you like it."

Riley turned around giving him that perfect smile that made him feel like the air had been sucked from his lungs "It's perfect Farkle. Thank you." Then he felt Riley's hand slide in to his as she pulled him further in to the room. "Next thing you get to do is help me get everything set up!"

When she got him in she let go of his hand taking out her iPod to put music on. She picked a song then started to dance softly while going to the first box her mind on getting the room the way she wanted.

As he watched Riley dance he couldn't really hear the song, but he already had a feelings this would be a long couple of months.


	3. The list (Can't get out of my head)

It had been about two weeks since Riley had moved in, and he already had a small list of things she did, or does. As he sat down waiting for his class to get out he went through the list in his head running through them one at a time.

Number one: His or I guess their bathroom counter was completely taken over by Riley's stuff. The whole bathroom really for that matter. He didn't know what half of the things on the counter were, and he isn't afraid to admit he used her shampoo a few times.

Number two: They had actually ate cooked dinners most nights now, and they were amazing. It was just Riley had a problem with cleaning up after herself. So the kitchen is always in a state of chaos.

Number three: Riley always knew for some reason when he was staying up on night he shouldn't. She came down, and talked him in to stopping whatever he was doing so he would go to bed. He has felt less tired then he has in awhile

Number four: He had been suckered in to watching all different kinds romances, but zay wouldn't stop pointing out he didn't ruin them for Riley. Also how he never got cuddles, but Farkle wasn't sure how serious of a complaint that was. You never know with Zay though.

Number Five: Zay, and Riley are now trying to become karaoke masters. They even had farkle run out, and buy them their own just so they can keep practicing. Farkle tries to get out of singing by being the judge. It doesn't always work.

Number six: The last one is that this list was already becoming things he would miss when the three months were up.

He was pulled out of his head when the bell rang, and he got up making his way home.

(about 10 minutes later.)

He could already hearing music playing before he had even opened the door. Sitting his keys, and his bag by the door he followed the music in to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner first knowing there was no way they had heard him with the music turned up that loud. First he noticed Zay was helping which made he worry about everyone's safety, but he didn't have to much time to dwell on that when he brain was clouded by Riley. There came Riley into view, and when she turned he noticed her whole bare back was showing. So he figured she was wearing a sports bra of some kind. He loved the way she had a few little back dimples, but then he eyes wandered down to her bottoms. She was wearing a pair of pj shorts, and they weren't very long exposing her beautiful long legs as she danced around on her tippy toes. Farkle felt his breath hitch as he pulled his head back trying to compose himself before going out there. He didn't want to be some creep who couldn't get his eyes off of her. Trying to shake it out of his head he just decided to go ahead, and make his way out there. Maybe joining in would help him not focus on her.

"Farkle! You made it home in time." She spoke loudly over the music as she walked over to him giving him a hug. She loved his hugs, and was getting used to having them daily now.

 **Farkle wrapped his arms around her as usual, but had forgotten about her exposed lower back. His first instinct was to pull away, but the tips of his fingers felt fused to her skin even at the lightest pressure. Eventually Riley went back to cooking, separating his hands from her skin, and giving him only slightly more clarity than he had a moment before.**

"You are being so quiet man! It's almost like r..." Zay was all of sudden kicked by Farkle while Riley wasn't looking. He leaned over by Farkle's ear. "Abuse me all you want I speak the truth." He then smiled towards Riley. "So what can I do next that would freak out Farkle?"

Farkle scoffed "I do not freak out. I just worry we won't have a house." He let himself fall to sit in one of the chairs at the dining room table.

Putting one hand on his hip Zay stood next to Riley "I will have you know I cut all the vegetables without one incident today! Though I did break a bowl...but I mean that can be replaced." He then rolled his neck away from Farkle putting a few things away.

"I don't need anymore help Zay. But Thank you!You can go sit now, and take a break. All there is to do now is wait until the oven goes off to tell us the casserole is ready." Feeling a bit sweaty Riley walked around to the side to take a seat as well, but before she sat she started to take off her apron. She was standing right where her stomach was lined with Farkle eye's.

Poor Farkle turned to see what she was doing when his whole view was filled with Riley's exposed stomach. He swallowed lightly, and tried to ignore until he noticed the little piece of jewelry dangling by her belly button. The little silver belly button ring had a little Pluto hanging from it. Of course that is what she would have, but that brought back so many memories over the years. The familiar feeling of when he used to faint washed over him. Riley was taking to Zay, and swinging which made the ring sway as well grazing her skin. Farkle felt so light headed then Riley did some kind of rolling hip motion, and that was it the world slowly went black as he thudded on to the floor.

After a minute or so Farkle started to wake back up taking in his surroundings. He could hear a few words happening as he tried to get past the fog.

"Yep just hold him like that keep his head elevated." He heard Zay say with a slight snicker.

"They are kind of like pillows" Riley answered making Farkle start to wonder what they were talking about. Turning his head just enough to see what he was laying on it hit him he was in fact laying on Riley's boobs. With panic filled eyes he shot up, and flailed standing up aggressively running his hand through his hair. "I...I..feel much better now, but I don't feel so hungry now. Save me some okay?" His voice came out quiet, and squeaky. He then turned on his heels blushing making his way to his room. When he got there he let himself fall face first in to his pillow repeatedly calling himself an idiot in his head.


	4. Mars, and Love

shopping trip with Riley makes Farkle discover something. (Just a little chapter to transition to the next piece of the story.)

A few days had passed since the dinner Fiasco, and Farkle was working on a paper when he heard Riley call out from what sounded like the front door.

"Farkley come here. I need you!" Riley anxiously waited by the door rocking back, and forth it her face full of excitement. She couldn't wait to show Farkle what she had found while on her way home from school.

Sitting his pencil on his paper he went to her without any hesitation. He did wonder what she sounded so excited about. When she was in his sight he noticed the door was still open with Riley standing in it. She had one of her gorgeous takes up her whole face smiles, and her hair was blowing lightly in the wind coming though the door. Farkle cleared his throat as he started to smile as well "You rang darling?"

"Okay first off. You are feeling better right after not eating a few days ago?" She played with the bottom of her skirt as she asked him.

Watching her catching her nervously messing with her skirt "Yep. Why?" He knew she was leading up to something as he kept his eyes on hers waiting for her to get to it. She jetted outside then came back in to the door way holding an Orange Tabby kitten. Before he can say anything Riley went off on an explanation.

"I was talking to Maya on the phone, and I saw something fluffy hide behind the college building. So of course I went to go see what said little fluff could be. Oh..dang I just realized I hung up on Maya, and didn't call her back..."She stopped for a moment after that hit her, but then the kitty meowed bringing her back. "Anyways. So I followed the fluff, and it was the cute wittle kitty. So I scooped him up, and here we are. This all adds up to...Can we please keep him Farkle?" She stood there quietly her eyes not leaving Farkle's the kitten squished against her face as she pets it.

Taking a moment Farkle acted as if he was contemplating a smile still on his face with the image before him. Their stood the prettiest girl in the world holding what seemed to be the smallest kitten he had ever seen. He already knew he was going to say yes so he didn't know why he was still standing there not saying anything. Reaching out to pet the kitten while speaking. "It's your home to Riley, but yes we can keep the kitten. Only catch we have to go to the pet store to get him stuff, and you have to let me pay for It all." Giving him a playful glare Riley skipped by him stopping to poke his side "You win this time Farkle Minkus...Only cause I really want this kitty. Oh, and I'm naming him Mars!"

Of course out of all the things in the world she would name the cat Mars, and as Riley walked by Farkle felt words coming out that he couldn't stop. "I knew you would name him something like that." His breathe hitched as Riley stopped tilting her head to one side "why?" He had already said that much he might as well finish so he went over opening his car door. "Because you've always been Riley." He swore he saw her blush, but she slipped in to his car before he got a good look. So Farkle just jumped in to, and off they went to the store.

(Later on that day)

Zay, and Farkle are sitting on the couch together both of them watching Riley whom was playing with Mars. Farkle's mind started to wander further away his mind lost on Riley's face. The way her whole face was lighting up as she played with the kitten. Her black hair was falling perfectly on her shoulders, and her joyous laugh made his heart skip a beat. He didn't even realize how hard he was staring until he heard Zay mutter something. He didn't know what he had said so he pulled his eyes away glancing at Zay who was smiling weirdly at him. "What?"

Zay put his arm around Farkle pulling him in while he pointed at Riley with the other whispering "You got it so bad dude." Glaring at him Farkle shoved Zay off the couch while falling with a huff. He turned over facing Zay as he whispered yelled at him "What did you think was going to happen she would move in and everything would be fine and it wouldn't bring up thoughts and emotions i have been avoiding forever or anything like that right?! " After that he tossed back laying on his back covering his face with his hands while groaning quietly.

Taking a moment to see what Riley was doing, and she was still fully infatuated with the cat so Zay put his focus back on Farkle. "Hey man you could of said no. So don't put this all on me. I even said she had too see what you thought. You needed to face it sometime Farkle, and I may have just jumped on to the opportunity for you. So look I love ya you are my brother, but when you stare at a girl like that it was bound to get out anyway. I just pushed you a little. You can do it man It's just Riley." Zay got up as Farkle still had his face covered. "I gotta go to class now. Bye Riley, and bye Mars you two behave. I think Farkle might be getting a headache maybe you should try to see if you can make him feel better Riley" A pillow flew at him as he let out a laugh dodging it, and giving Farkle a wink before running out the door.

"Bye Zay! Have fun at school." She let mars go making her way over to Farkle on the couch. "Aww are you getting a headache Farkle?" She felt a little bad since she was the one who made him run around for hours earlier.

Uncovering his face he stared up at Riley, and gave her soft smile being surprised by the concern in her voice. All he had to do was look at her, and it felt as if his whole world turned upside down in a good way. His breathe felt shallow like he couldn't catch it all the way. Ughhh he did have it bad, and he really didn't know where to go next with this. Recovering his face he sighed "I'm starting to get one."

Before he knew what was happening his head was being lifted up, and Riley slipped underneath it placing it in her lap. Farkle was about to sit up when Riley started running her hand through his hair, and she put the other in his hand intertwining their fingers. "I demand you to lay here, and relax until your head feels better, and if you fight me I'm making you cook dinner tomorrow." It's not as if he would fight her anyway. For one his head was in Riley's lap, and the way she was playing with his hair it know felt really heavy. Then her thumb was slowly going across his knuckles making his heart come to alive in a way he didn't even know it could. Lastly he could no longer deny he was deeply in love with Riley. He squeezed her hand as the last thing went through his mind that he was doomed so so doomed.


	5. Banquet Part 1

Just a couple 5

It had been two weeks since they got Mars, and It was three days until Farkle had this banquet to go to for his father's business. When Zay, and Riley heard about They had decided to go as friends since Farkle said that he would be busy with stuff all night anyway. He wouldn't really, but he also didn't know how well it would go taking Riley as his date. He was already struggling enough trying to hold back his now very clear feelings for her.

She hadn't been out of her room for a few hours which made Farkle wonder what she was up too. Usually Riley was already up running around the house bringing the sun in the house, and making him get distracted far to much. Yesterday he almost bit his phone instead of his sandwich when she decided to curl up, and read right next to him. The way she reacted to story made it where Farkle couldn't pull away. Things were so quiet right now though, and he wasn't used to it anymore. He decided to go up to her room ,and check on her just to make sure everything was all right. When he got close to her door he knocked lightly. "Hey Riley you okay? You didn't come down so I just wanted to check."

He waited standing there his hands in his pockets now. "Come on in Farkle." With permission he pushed open her bedroom door. There she sat on her bed reading the same book she had been reading the other day except now she was clearly upset. He could tell by how her face was staying straight as she read, and that she hadn't opened her window. Riley always kept things dark when she was upset something she had done since they were kids. Walking over he plopped down next to her covering her book with his hand to get her attention. "Are you alright Riley?"

She started to lift her head so Farkle removed his hand waiting for her answer. All of his attention on her wanting to hear what was going on so he could try to fix it. "Zay can't take me as his date anymore. He had an actual girl he likes ask him on the same night, but before you get upset with him he did ask me if it was okay. Of course I said yes since I wouldn't dare keep Zay from maybe finding the girl for him. I am just down since I already got a new dress, my mom was going to do my hair, I borrowed some jewelry from Katy, and I also got new shoes. I can still go alone, but I really wanted to have a date so I could dance, and stuff since you will be so busy." On the last words she put her hands in her lap sadly as Farkle started to internally tell himself you can't. Don't do it. Stick with your too busy story.

Riley let out a unhappy sigh as she started to put her book away, and the next words just fell out of Farkle's mouth without even faltering "How about you go with me Riley?" He was pretty sure his heart was talking for him at this point when he stood up shuffling a bit before finishing. "I can blow off a few things so we can go together, and so I will have a time to spend with you." Then like that Riley started to jump on her bed now a smile growing on her face. She then stopped abruptly staring at him." Really Farkley you mean it, and I wouldn't mess anything up you need to do?" Shaking his head softly his feelings being on the edge of happy, and wondering why he kept putting himself in these situations.

When he felt Riley's arms wrap around him, and her head on his chest he hoped his heart wasn't thumping as loud as he swore it was. He had his answer though he would do anything to make Riley smile, and that reaction was more then worth it. She didn't hug him for long before she let go taking his hand in hers starting to drag him down the stairs. Memories of the new year she was still hooked on Lucas crossed his mind. The one he was so afraid she would never forgive him for letting her secret out. Trying to pull out of his head he focused on the now, and with that he decided that this might be his only chance at a date with Riley. So even if it was technically just as friends he was going to treat it like a real date.

(Three days later right before the banquet)

Every once in awhile Farkle checked his watch then opened the curtain peeking out before re closing it. It wasn't that he was in a hurry, but he was waiting on their transportation to arrive since he had ordered something special. Pulling his tie nervously he hope Riley would enjoy her surprise, and he knew she'd be down any minute now. Earlier he had accompanied to her mom's house then drove her back home so she could get her dress, and make up on. Just when he was about to go, and see if she needed help he heard he call out from somewhere in the house. "Don't move Farkle! Are you ready too see me?"

He shot his head around the room seeing no sign of Riley. "Wait..Can you see me right now?" He waited for an answer as he shifted a bit in his suit.

"Yep unless the handsome man in the black suit is not you, but he does look a like you maybe a bit fancier." He mind lost on her calling him handsome, but she must just mean the suit looks nice. Not him right? No way. Not possible.

Still not be able to spot her he smiled while scrunching up his nose. "It's just a suit, but thanks Riley. I bet you will win In the best outfit department."

"I guess you will know in a moment..Okay I'm coming out! Close your eyes." with a nervous, but playful sigh he started to cover his eyes. "Do I really have to?" The sound of high heels coming closer making him swallow his mind wandering over a million different things she could be wearing right now. "Yes!" The happiness in her voice made him grin as he waited slightly impatiently. He was about to regret his rush though when His hand was lifted off his eye's. There stood Riley wearing a candy apple red dress that cut off right above her knees. It had lace shoulders, and it was tight on top, but then the skirt was flowy with a light poof.

Farkle forgot how to breathe and tried to suck all the air out of the room at the same time resulting in a loud coughing fit. "Does it really look that bad?" He recovered quickly wiping his hands on his suit trying to make them less clammy. Going over to the front door to use it to help keep him up his knees feeling a bit wobbly. "No.." He ran his hand through his hair lifting his head softly his eyes meeting hers. "You are beautiful, and the dress is perfect just..." He caught himself that time as he opened the door feeling lucky her surprise had shown up just in the time. Pointing out the door he noticed Riley was still staring a him her face a little flushed, but she turned away fast as she let out a large gasp. Letting his shoulders fall for a minute as Riley ran past him his eyes catching the back of his dress. It had to be backless...He thought about his finger tracing the lines of her back. What are you doing Genius? Get yourself together! You can do this. It's just a banquet. Convinced enough he made his way down to Riley, but deep deep down this night was just getting started.


	6. Banquet Part 2

(Here we go banquet part 2 the calm ^.^)

"Oh my god...It's a horse, and carriage! I can't believe it." He watched Riley as she bounced all around making his heart ache in the best way at her happiness. Making his way over to the steps up to the carriage he put his hand out for hers. "Only the best for a true princess." Fighting his blush Riley intertwined her fingers in his pulling him with her. They both sat as Riley brought his hand over to her placing it on her thigh. He knew she was thinking her eyes never wavering from his as the carriage started to move. "What's on your mind?" He wondered if he would regret asking trying to keep his mind off his leg on her thigh.

She shook her head laughing at herself "No it's silly. Don't worry about it Farkle." He knew it was something else by the way she turned her head softly. Her smile still on, but her body was less relaxed. No matter how hard he tried he had to pry further when it came to Riley. "You know you can tell me anything Right?" Curtly she faced him again as he added "Seriously I would never think anything you had to say was unimportant." The half smile still let him know what she wanted to say made her a bit nervous.

She cleared her throat making Farkle question what she was preparing herself to say. "I was just going to say I guess tonight you are my Prince." After she finished she sucked in her bottom lip before abruptly turning staring out watching the scenery.

With his free hand Farkle pinched himself making sure Riley had just said that, and that he wasn't dreaming. The pain from the pinch let him know it was actually happening. A million different answers ran through his head, but none of them seemed good enough. So instead he squeezed her hand tightly deciding to tell her a fact "You know this is the first year I'm bringing a date to my dad's employee banquet party. He has been doing this since the 7th grade, and I have gone stag every time. Then I usually just sit there unless my dad needs me, or I have to talk to someone. I'm sure half the people there think the future of the Minkus company is some lonely weirdo." He watched her move to face him a warm smile on her face as she squeezed his hand back. "Then that's my goal tonight to make sure every one can finally meet the real Farkle. He's the best you shouldn't hide him you know." Her other hand reached out lifting up his chin up so he couldn't look away. Her face looked so sincere that it made Farkle hitch a bit, and he didn't breathe again until Riley let go focusing on the scenery again. The rest of the ride was spent in a happy silence both of them lost in thought.

(20 min)

Riley, and Farkle with elbows linked walked up to the maitre'de to choose from the masks on the table. Letting Riley pick first he wasn't surprised when she picked the orange mask with cat ears. The way her black hair cascaded around the mask after she put it on made Farkle grin widely. Turning his attention back to the task at hand he started to glance over the masks. He picked up the mask that only covered the left side of his face (Imagine the Phantom of the Opera.)

"Oh how mysterious of you Farkle." He playfully crinkled his nose at her then put on the mask posing like superman before asking. "So how does it look? Am I devilishly handsome? Do I make your heart go all a flutter?" He didn't what had gotten in to him, but at the same time he hoped he kept feeling this way tonight. Riley went in to a fit of giggles before nodding her head gleefully "Oh yes! I must be the luckiest girl in all the land to be here with you."

Trying resist the urge to kiss her remembering it was just a friend date he tried to distract himself "I'm going to tell my dad we arrived. Would you be okay with finding our table while I go do that?" She nodded letting go of his hand, and he watched her walk away his mind only focusing on how beautiful she was in that dress. He caught the movement of her foot meaning she was about to turn around. In a panic not wanting her too see him staring he whipped around smacking right in to something. Getting his control back he saw it was his dad which made him wonder how long he had been near. While trying to figure out how much his dad saw he stood there struck like a deer in the headlights.

Minkus chuckled lightly at his son "Oh a collsion..Should I call my lawyer?" He reached out fixing his son's tie for him it hitting him how much he truly had grown over the years. He was staring in to the eyes of a man, and he seemed a little more chipper then usual.

"Very funny dad, and Thank you." Putting his hands in his suit pants pockets his eyes shifted from the floor then back up at his dad . Trying to figure out if he should ask how much he saw, or just start talking about something else hoping his dad would follow. Running a hand through his hair he just went for it "How much did you see before I collided with you?"

He let go of his sons tie , and he noticed many years ago that Farkle ha d a special spot for Riley. This the first time in awhile that he had seen his son wearing his genuine happy smile again, and even his posture seemed more fitting of a man his age for once. "I saw enough to know how much you like her, and I can promise you won't be able to hide it for long."

Taken a back that his father obviously was more observant then he even assumed he was. "Actually I love her dad." The words just fell out as he stared at his dad. The insecure boy escaping back out as he felt the next words make there way out "and so badly I want to tell her that, but I don't even really know what loving someone is actually like. You loved mom. I know you loved her, but in the end it wasn't enough. One day she just left, and I don;t think I would be as strong as you were. When I think about a life without Riley I can't breathe. As her friend I must do a pretty good job since she hasn't moved out yet, but How do I know if I could love her the right way as more."

Minkus always knew that his relationship with Jennifer had effected Farkle, but to actually hear it made him feel as if he didn't do enough to shield him from it. Placing his hand on the top part of his son's arm to make sure he had his full attention "Son I need you to really listen to me. Your mom, and I still love each other just in a different way now. One of the biggest flaws between your mom, and I was we weren't friends first. So we didn't get too test out how we would be together until after we were already trying to be something more. Now you, and Riley have been mostly inseparable since the first grade, The few times you had a falling out you two always came back to each other. You have both been there for each through an array of ups, and downs. You both never let each other fall to far, and after all this time you are both still here. Riley is still here, and she chose to come here with you tonight. Your life with Riley thus far is already friendship, and from what I've seen of how you two just gravitate around each other despite anything life throws at you. That is love son. So don't worry you are already better at it then you think you are."

Overwhelmed by the feelings that came over him as he kept replaying what his dad said in his head. Never being the best with his words when it came to over feeling Farkle just silently started hugging his dad. It was action he didn't do much, but it felt needed right now. He felt his dad hug him back then they both let go . His shoulders felt a little less heavy now after the conversation. "Thanks dad. I love you." His dad smiled before turning him around making Farkle blink wondering what he was up too. "I love you too son now go get back to your date."

in the distance there was Riley with a little girl up on her feet dancing, and it felt as if time slowed down around him. The only thing he could see was Riley his heart swelling as she smiled so infectiously while giggling. His heart rushing fast in his chest at the thoughts going through his head of a future including Riley. That's when he knew his dad was right. He wouldn't be able to hide this much longer.


	7. The Banquet part 3

Making his way slowly towards Riley he couldn't stop admiring her, and the way her eyes lit up as she spoke to the little girl. Leaning against a nearby pole Farkle just quietly watched her waiting for the song to end not wanting to interrupt them. The smile he was wearing on his face was one he hadn't used in a few years at least. When the song ended, and the little girl departed Farkle finally walked over to rejoin her. Almost there the next song started it was We Danced by Brad Paisley, and Farkle took it as a sign. So he swallowed down his nerves, and stepped in front of Riley gently placing his hand out too her. "May I have this dance?"

He could tell he had caught her off guard since she hadn't been looking yet, but when she saw it was him Riley gave him that special smile "Yes you may!" He closed his hand tightly around Riley's before taking the lead. This was a new thing Riley would learn tonight about him. He had been taking dance lesson's for a few years since It was one of the few ways he got too see his mother. He brought her to him holding her tightly as they swayed to the music. "Farkle when did you learn how to dance?"

His eyes were glued on hers not wanting to miss one single second of his dance with Riley "Well when my mom left she put all of her time opening a dance studio. Which even made it where she didn't have enough time for me. So.." The old feelings of loneliness, and missing his mom started to try to surface as he faltered. Riley surprised him by squeezing his hand giving him a soft encouraging smile to let him know it was okay. He would never understand how she could do that to him. "Being the logical person I am I solved the problem. I joined my mom's class, and after that I knew I would see my mom every other Wednesday for a few hours. That's why I was always late to study on those days in high school."

He swore he could see the heartbreak in Riley's eyes as his words registered. "I'm sorry you had to do that Farkley. I didn't know." Knowing her well enough he could tell she was on the edge of tears. Not wanting to make this a sad night Farkle quickly added his next though. "Don't be sad Riley. I loved being able to see my mom, and now I'm getting to use my skill to dance with the most beautiful woman in the Room." He smirked at her blush as her twirled her out making his favorite sound emit from her. Then he twirled her back in as he watched her throw her head back while laughing happily. As she lifted her head up Farkle had to fight the urge to gasp at how close they were. They were almost nose to nose, and he could no longer hear the music just the sound of his beating heart.

The feelings he was hiding were almost choking him at this point, and the way Riley was staring at him was pushing him to take a chance. He bit his lip, and was about to lean in when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He twisted his head enough while still holding Riley too see it was one of his dad's board members. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's time to give your speech." Farkle nodded at the man while bringing Riley's hand up to his lips. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand before letting go. "I'll be right back okay?" He wondered why Riley was so still, but she did smile softly so he assumed she was okay. He exited the dance floor making his way to the stage not feeling as nervous about his speech as he had the years before.

Riley stood exactly Farkle had left her with the hand he kissed still in the air. Her eyes followed Farkle as he took the stage. Confusion coursing through her veins as she trying to figure out why she couldn't stop thinking of how handsome Farkle was in his suit. The way he was holding himself up on the stage as if he owned it was distracting her. He locked right on her as he was talking giving her a smile that made her swallow nervously. She felt a hand on her shoulder that she wasn't expecting so she whipped around quickly noticing it was Mr. Minkus.

"Oh! Hi ! It has been so long. You look great." Riley hugged him then let go being happy he had pulled her away from Farkle. Minkus smiled down at her with a small laugh at her words "Oh please just call me Minkus, and It has been to long. Hows the family?" She made her way over where she was standing next to minkus. "They are all great, and before I forget this banquet is beautiful. I'm glad I got the chance to be here. Did you know I was suppose to come with Zay then he bailed on me. Farkle found me upset in my room, and he offered to take me even if he had to blow off some of his responsibility. I'm sorry if I messed anything up by coming as his date. I would never want to be In the way." She got herself to stop her rambling..Why was she so nervous all of sudden.

Blinking at her curiously Minkus glanced at his son then back at Riley . Clearing his throat he smiled "He only has to do his speech every year so I don't know what he was referring too, but even if he did have resposibilties I'd let him skip them all just to always seem him that happy." Minkus pointed to the stage egging on Riley to look.

Following where Minkus was pointing Riley saw Farkle moving around the stage full of life, and his hands were gesturing to what he was saying. "Usually he just stands there stiff as a board, and he doesn't seem as if he really wants to be up there. You are bringing him back Riley, and I couldn't be more excited about that so Thank you" In shock of the last thing Minkus said Riley turned around, but Minkus was already walking away. With Minkus gone Riley faced Farkle again as the room started to clap meaning his speech was over. Joining in Riley started to clap too her mind going over what Minkus said. He's Farkle, and in her eyes he has always been the best through it all even in times they fought. She did have to admit he had been more cheerful showing pieces of himself that had faded over time, but How was she the one making these changes happen. Deep in thought she hadn't seen that Farkle was rushing towards her in a hurry.

"Okay Riley please don't be upset me after I say this." In a snap she was out of her head staring at Farkle wondering what he was about to say next. "It seems some of the board members just assumed we were dating, and I tried to tell them other wise. I just couldn't get a word in so now they are on their way down here to meet the woman who apprently made me lively again. Can you please play along? I'll owe you big time." First Minkus, and now his board am I missing something...Then she caught a glimpse of how desperate Farkle looked, and of course she couldn't stop herself from agreeing. "Okay I'll do it. You. Me. Fake Dating. Lets do this thing."

He was about to thank her when a group of three men waved them over giving each other one last encouraging look Farkle placed his hand in hers, and they made their way over to them. Adjusting his tie with his free hand he felt Riley tug his hand, and she whispered to him. "It's me, and you we got this. Just be you." He let go of it squeezing her hand in response as they arrived at the group.

"There she is the woman of the hour. I say I speak for us all when I say we are very honored to meet the woman who has brought a light back in to our Farkle's life. Oh how rude of me." The man stuck his hand out to Riley with a large inviting Smile. Farkle kept his eyes on Riley. "My name is Frank. The man next to me is Blaine, and the man next to him is Robert. We are senior executives for Farkle's Father." She had moved her hand up to wrap around farkle's mid arm now making him have to contain a shiver. Her other hand was used to shake each mans hand. "Oh, and she has a strong grip. You did a great job finding this one Farkle." Hearing there words he blushed a little "I agree. I am very lucky."

"Oh real quick before we learn about this special lady. Mind if I talk to you about some business for a moment?" Farkle still found it weird sometimes when they spoke to him instead of his dad about buisness Ideas. "Oh yeah of course. So what's up?"

Riley felt as if she was in a daze as she stared at Farkle as he spoke to Frank. This was her first experience with business Farkle, and all she could focus on was him losing the conversation. The way his jaw seemed more sharp when he disagreed. He had a little bunch of small freckles across his nose that almost look like they were dancing when he got excited about something Frank said. The confidence just radiated off of him as he spoke, and that's when it hit Riley Farkle was no longer that little boy. He was a man.

"When a woman gazes at you like that you have to kiss her." Blaine said as he chuckled which made Farkle stop instantly mid-sentence to peek at Riley. She was looking at him like he had her millions time over the years, and he felt his heart start to race fast pounding against his ribs. He searches her face for an answer on what they should do, and he was shocked when gave him a little curt nod letting him know to just go ahead. Knowing this might be his only chance to ever kiss Riley he decided to make sure it was a really great one. Surprising even himself he abruptly spun her out then back in dipping her. While he still had her dipped he leaned down planting a soft kiss to her lips. His hand was gripping tightly at Riley's back as burning feeling through his body. He felt her kiss back, and the rest of his body went limp all his effort being put in to holding her. They both stopped in sync as the three men clapped at them making them both blush. "Now that's a kiss! We are all very excited too meet this new side of Farkle. So take good care of him." Lifting her back up Riley stuttered lightly "Always." The three men all left leaving just Riley, and Farkle to stare at each other both of them trying to figure out what happens next.


	8. At Last

Author's note: I am only writing one more chapter after this one. ^.^ It will be a Epilogue, but I hope you all enjoyed this story. So yep we are almost done Next up is a pregnancy one.)

The rest of the banquet went by in a blur. They happily played boyfriend, and girlfriend the rest of the night for his father's workers. It was time to go home now, and deciding they wanted to enjoy there time together they didn't call the carriage too pick them up yet. Farkle had surprised Riley with a pair of converses for her to put on so she didn't have to walk around in her heels. After she changed her shoes they both said goodnight to his father before heading out hand in hand.

In the stillness of the night Farkle could make out all the curves of Riley's face under the street lamps. His heart was more full of life then he ever thought it could be as Riley skipped while holding his hand tight. After a full night with Just Riley, and him he knew exactly why people had been saying such odd things. For once he was truly happy, and he couldn't wait too wake up each day too see what it had in store for him. He felt rejuvenated, and now it was clear who was making this happen. The beautiful woman who he said would always have his heart, and it turned out he wasn't wrong it had always been hers. "You were really great tonight Riley. I don't know how I will ever repay you for it."

Riley used Farkle hand to twirl herself around then let go walking backwards in front of him. "You don't need to Farkle. That was easily one of the best nights of my life, and I'm very happy I got to share it with you." she then twirled back around making sure he wouldn't see her lip bite. Honestly she didn't know how to come about telling Farkle that she had Finally put all the pieces together. She would never find anyone better then Farkle. Farkle was always the prince in her fairy tale, and right now all she could think about is how she was worried she was too late.

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't say I was actually sort of happy Zay couldn't come." He was trying to be a little braver right now. He was also high off the feeling of this perfect night.

Hearing that made Riley stall for a second her heart awakening in her chest. Stopping she put her hand on her chest feeling like a magnetic pull towards Farkle. It was as if a switch went off, and now she just couldn't stop thinking about him. All the missed opportunities. Turning herself around She held a light pole staring at Farkle. "Do you ever think about our past?"

His heart pounding in his chest with Riley's question. He thought of there past more then he was proud of if he was being honest. Ever since she had moved in it had really picked up. A never ending stream of what ifs plaguing his brain. He placed his hands in his pockets shuffling a bit the words coming out quietly. "All the time Riley Why?"

Taking in a deep breath Riley stared at the ground before lifting her head letting the breath out "Because We are the same we have always been together. We have always been on each others side, and we have endured it all. So why did it take so long for things to change?"

A small laugh came from Farkle since only Riley could instantly make him see it all differently. All those things he saw in his head as scars were actually really beautiful, and each thing had led him to being here right now in this moment with her. He was also confused since what was she actually referring to that was changing, or had changed "May I ask what you are referring too?"

"I..we...you..." She just kept stuttering the words stuck on the tip of her tongue. Needing his comfort Riley rushed over to him burying her face in his chest. Automatically she felt more at ease his warmth wrapping around her. In his arms as just stayed there quietly only hearing Farkle's heart.

Instantly Farkle was worried about her. So worried he didn't even think before he was holding her around her waist, and pulling her close to him. "What about us?" He swore his heart was frozen in his chest right a fear of what was wrong trying to take over.

Making it where her chin was still rested against his chest Riley sucked in her lip. Her eyes tracing all the lines of his face letting her know he was concerned. "I don't want this to end, and I don't mean this night. In the last year we drifted a little, and I know part of it is my fault. These last almost three months have been some of the best of my life. For the last year I kept trying to figure out why I felt incomplete, and after living with you I figured it out. It turns out I was missing you Farkle." She slipped out of his hands starting to pace a little. With her heart on her sleeve she just kept talking being afraid if she stopped she wouldn't continue. " I've been replaying our life together, and I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. You are worth more then being Canada, and once I think on it I am so lucky you were always there. You are even more important then Pluto. My point being I'm in love with you, and I know I might have taken to long. My chance probably sailed away a long time ago, but after tonight it was undeniable. It was always suppose to be Riley, and Farkle to take on the world together. So if that has to be as friends then I'll accept that, but just know we will never drift again. I am in this for life Farkle, because without you I wouldn't have a lot of my amazing memories." Holding back a few tears Riley swallowed lightly before adding on the last part. "I love you Farkle, and I'm so sorry if I messed this up."

Only take a few steps to reach her he placed one hand on each of the side's of her face. "How could you ever think you messed anything up?" His eyes widen a bit as he continued. "I am just as responsible for the drifting if anything its all on me. I have been in love you since the first grade, and life just kept happening so I just kept letting chances fall through. I have been trying to pretend that I was never in love you for a few years now, and I know that was part of why we drifted. I was only fooling myself Riley. You are my dream, and Most of my heart is taken over by you. That love is only just for you. It is far greater than this planet, galaxy or any universe. I never thought I could really love someone as much as I love you especially when I used not understand it. It's always been you Riley since day one, and I'm sorry it took me so long to work up the courage."

With a new found passion He removed a strand of hair from her face, staring straight into Riley's eyes. Slowly their bodies began moving towards each other. The taste of her sweet minty breath delighted him. Her soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in his, making his heart flutter like crazy. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smiling. "Now that is what I'm officially counting as our first kiss."

A small giggle fell from Riley's Lips her forehead now pressed against his. Their bodies still close together a electric feeling buzzing between them "It will always be the chin for me." Farkle lifted his forehead from hers smirking lightly being surprised. "You remember that?"

Nodding happily Riley felt super giddy now from just everything tonight had brought "You never forget your first kiss, and it was with you which makes it even better." Riley got out of his arms, and starting skipping around the near by pole a smile never leaving her face. Every few skips she'd peek over at Farkle whom was quietly observing her now, but the lightness in his eyes made her feel really good.

"Please don't ever go away." Farkle blurted out he even shocking himself. After barely getting too see Riley for almost a year, and all of sudden getting to see her every day again he knew the latter was the way he wanted things to be. Maya was due back any day now, and Farkle would pay too add a room to the house if it would help Riley stay. He couldn't let her go again as long as she didn't want to go Either. "Please stay with me in our home...And be my girlfriend. Hopefully one day my wife, and the future mother of all our eleven minkius-matthews. I saw you in there dancing with that little girl tonight , and a light bulb just went off. The reason I've been so resistance towards the future is it wasn't the one I truly wanted. You are my Past, present, and my future Riley. We can even hire someone to build Maya a room so you get to be with all of us. I'll do whatever it takes. So please stay living me, and honoring with being your boyfriend." Halfway through this he had taken her right hand in his own shaking as he pulled out an item from his pocket. It was his mother's ring, and he knew it was time someone wore it who would treat it right. The ring was special to him, because for most of the times it had been thrown he ended up at Riley's. So In his heart it connected to Riley not his parent's. "I Just think it's time this ring is worn for something good. I did change the stones though. Now they are Purple, and orange so no matter where you are, and even if you say no you will always have a piece of our story."

Trying not to react until he got the ring on Riley flew in to his arm's. Wrapping her hands around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend, and I'm never leaving again Farkle. It's me, and you forever from now on." Burying her face in his neck she mumbled "I love you Farkle."

"And I love you." Farkle said back while holding her tight excited to see what the future would bring.


End file.
